Percy Jackson and Twilight
by Coco96 and HAYDENpfan
Summary: The first ever PJO Twilight crossover!There will be old half-bloods, new half-bloods, charactors from Twilight, and all the excitment from both!Written by Coco96 and HAYDENpfan! Please reveiw!We dont own Twilight or Percy Jackson but we own our OCs.
1. Home Sweet Home

_**Hey everyone! Its me, HAYDENpfan, writing the first chapter of the first ever PJO Twilight crossover! And in the next chapter there will be more action by Coco96! So reveiw and make our day!**_

Selena's P.O.V.

"Percy, could you go any slower? I swear, you've been going twenty miles per hour the entire drive!" I complained for the two-hundred and thirty-seventh time.

Beside me, my sister, Emily laughed. She was tall, tan, lean, with dark brown almost black eyes, black hair midway down her back, skinny, and was fifteen, like me.

I had curly black hair a few inches past my shoulder, dark big brown eyes, lightly tanned, lean, and skinny. Anyone could see the resemblance between me and Emily. But if they kn ew us, _really _knew us, they would know our personalities were exactly the opposite.

Emily's sensitive,compaetive, sarcastic, annoying, protective, shy, smart, determined, musical, headstrong, independent, spoiled, understanding, and sometimes rude. She also has the ability to move quickly and silently.

I could care less what people think, sarcastic [it runs in the family], stubborn, teasing, smart, playful, kind, and the worst part about me; I act first, then I think. And I'm kinda like the rocker of the family. I listen to a lot of rock songs and bands. And I have an ability to hear anything I choose to, and can move with in-human speed. I LOVED track.

Emily and I were on our way to Forks, Washington. I guess I should explain. We were daughters of the greek dude, Hades, and we spent every summer at a camp for half-bloods like us. We have a family that adopted us that moved about a few months ago to Forks. There was our mom, Sandra, our big brother, Derek, who was seventeen, and our little brother, Logan, who was thirteen. Then, our dad, Noah. You see, he was a total workaholic. He only came home, maybe, three times every six months? Yeah, we didn't see him much.

See, our friends, Percy Jackson, son of Posiden, Annabeth, daughter of Athena and girlfriend of Percy, Thalia, daughter of Zeus, and Nico, son of Hades, were coming to live in Forks, too . We were all very powerful half-bloods, but Chiron believes theres somthing Kronos-fishy going on in Washington, and sent us to check it out. All our friends would be staying at Thalia's house.

Percy purposly slowed down to fifteen miles per hour.

"Aw, come on!" I groaned, and banged my head on the back windsheild. In front of me, Nico and Thalia chuckled. In the front, Percy and Annabeth were holding hands. Blah.

"You are so impaitent," Emily said, turning her brownish-black eyes to me.

I used my penatrating gaze to make her smile. "Don't you wanna go see the new house?" I aksed her. We hadn't seen it yet, but before we left for camp, while we were still in New York, Mom said it was beautiful. And we had a pool. And horses. Life was complete.

"Hey, Leena," Annabeth called back to me. "We have four minutes and twenty-seven seconds left till we get to your house." Annabeth was seventeen, like Thalia, Nico, and Percy. Emily and I were the youngest.

"Thank you, braniac-ish Annabeth. I appreciate the help." I called back, making sure to glare at Percy with my chocolate brown eyes before settling back in my seat.

"So, what do you think about the school?" I asked Emily. She was looking at the Forks High School brochere, where we would be20going. Chiron managed to get us into the eleventh grade, like the rest of our friends. Our brothers, attended La Push schools, for reasons unknown. Yet.

"Looks better then boarding school, I'll tell you that. School won't be the problem. It'll be keeping the secret that's the problem," Emily said, folding up the brochere and glancing at me.

I sighed. "They're our family.. We should tell them we're half-bloods."

Nico turned around in his seat. He was very protective of Emily and I, since we were his sisters. His own sister, Bianca, died years ago in the junkyard of gods. You would think they would have gone green and recycled by now.

"They're not your real family, they wouldn't understand," he said, his dark eyes staring at us from under his long, messy black hair.

"They might," Emily persisted.

"Emily. Leena," he began. We both groaned. He was going to lecture us. Again.

Thalia turned her ipod up louder so she wouldn't have to hear. Annabeth and Percy started a engrossing conversation about teddy bears.

"If you can't keep this secret, we won't be able to trust you. As your brother, I will do whatever it takes to make you both safe and happy in this town. But-"

&nb sp;

"Your not making us happy now, Nico." I growled.

He pursed his lips. "I'm just saying. Try to be careful." He eyed us more for a second, considring his words. He shifted his gaze to Emily and said, "Actually, Emily, try to be careful, and keep Leena out of trouble."

I pretended to be hurt. "I am offended, Nico. Truly. Right here." I jabbed a finger at my heart.

He rolled his eyes and turned back in his seat. After a few minutes, we turned down a long, paved drive. It was about half a mile long, surrounded by trees on either side.

We all gasped when we saw the house. It was almost an exact replica of the house at camp, except there were a few balconies on the second floor, and there was a sunroom connected to it with a huge pool inside. The house sat in a round clearing of trees, and there was a road-wide path the led into the trees on the opposite side of the house.

"I told you," I breathed to Emily. "We should have got here sooner."

"Oh yeah." Emily breathed back.

Nico was the only one who didn't seem happy about the house. He grumbled somthing about cyclops' and hellhounds. Everyone stayed in the car except Nico, Emily, and I. We went around back to the trunk and opened it up.

Neither Emily or I pack lightly. I had a suitcase, a backpack, a shoulder bag, a huge gym bag, and a tiny leather bag I had made this summer full of my treasured items, and gifts for Mom, Derek, and Logan.

"Bye, Nico," we said to him as we hugged our brother, even if it was almost impossible with all our bags. "We'll see you next week at school."

He got in the car, and Percy rolled down the window. "If you guys need anything, come to Thalia's house. Leena, get in trouble. Emily, try not to get caught up in Leena's schemes. Bye!" And the car was gone.

And then Mom came running down the steps. She had thin blond hair, blue eyes, and lines under her eyes. I would ask her why later.

''Emily! Selena! I missed you guys so much!" She said, and pulled us into a bear hug. I hoped it wasn't going to last long.

She finally let go of us, taking two of our bags each, and leading us toward the door. "Your brothers are with some friends in La Push. They're coming later today, and they said they would be home about dinnertime. So you girls have time to tell me everything that happened at camp. Now go up to the second floor and find your rooms. They're right next to each other. I have to make some cookies." With that, Mom left the room, after giving us our bags.

0A

I exchanged a grin with Emily. "Still the same." She said.

We found the living room. It had a huge cream colored couch that wrapped around so it looked like half a soccar ball. There was a huge plasma screen TV on the wall in front of it. There were lamps, and bookshelves around the room, and a huge winding staircase with white carpet going upstairs. The second floor had gray carpet, with white walls, and it was just one hallway. At the end there was another winding staircase. There were five doors along the hall, three on one, two on the other. Logan's room was beside Mom's and Derek's. Emily and I each had a room on the opposite side. I went in mine, and Emily went in hers.

My walls were painted a tan color, with a soft white carpet. The room was huge. On one side, there was a big white TV on top of a long glass case that held my beloved stereo. There was a teal couch that sat two in front of the TV. On the wall next to the TV and oppasite my door that led into the hallway were two french glass doors that led onto a balcony. There were teal curtains draped over the inside of the doors. There was a nice white and ebony fireplace next to my TV, with candles on the top.

On the other side of my room was big bed with an ebony headboard the books and a lamp were on. The bed had a soft silky teal comforter with four regular pillows and20two throw pillows. Then there was my loved piano and a pair of double oak doors and a white single door. Inside the white door was my own personal bathroom, complete with a shower, and the oak doors held a walk in closet with all my clothes and shoes I had left home hung up or on the floor.

I dropped my bags on my bed and leaned against the pillows. Home sweet home.


	2. The Boys Are Back

AN: Hey everybody! It's me, Coco. Anyway, I really hope you guys like this chapter. I've been going brain dead for my other stories, so maybe this chappy will help. Ok I decided to change Emily's room from the original purple it's supposed to be, to something else.

**Emily's POV**

After Leena walked into her room, I braced myself for what mine would look like. Unlike Leena, I had been dying to get the Camp Half-Blood and didn't spend a hour telling mom what I wanted in to look like. I took a deep breath and opened my door.

I gasped. Then, I ran into my room and had to stop myself from yelling. It… was… perfect! There was a note on my bed. It read: _Emily, dear, please don't forget to put all your clothes away before you do anything else._ Well, looks like I know what I'm gonna be doing today, I thought ruefully.

So I went back into the hallway to get my stuff. I dragged my trunk, three suitcases, laptop case, two backpacks, and sports bag back into my room. I setup my laptop on the desk in the corner, in between my bed and window. And I was about to drag everything else into my walk-in closet when I heard a knock at my door.

"Hey, daddy's girl, need some help?" Selena asked.

"It would be nice." I said back hopefully.

"Great." she replied, her voice practically dripping with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes at her and stuck my tongue out at her, as I dragged my other bags into the closet.

"You know there is a such thing as light colors." Selena said matter-a-factually.

I knew she was referring to my room. That was all dark, just the way I liked it. "Yeah, I know. But preppy isn't my style." I replied lazily.

"Oh, really. Have you seen your wardrobe?!" She walked into my closet, pulling me in behind her. " Let's see… white, yellow, orange, purple, red, blue, green,-"

"Ok, I get it. But that's only one side, Look at this side." I turned her around so she faced my darks.

She rolled her eyes, and left, slamming my door behind her.

Now about my room… It was dark. Dark everything. Dark wood, carpet, pillows, blankets, everything. It's been this way ever since me and Leena visited Dad in L.A. I don't know why, but it reminds me who I am. And that my dad is still with me.

Not to mention it makes it easier to hide our weapons. Under my bed, we stash all our half-blood weapons. And trust me, we had a lot of them. Dad made sure we never went without. And all of them were worth like millions of dollars. So, if we ran away, we could live a pretty sweet life.

_Swoosh! Swoosh! Swoosh!_

I ran over to my laptop opened it and saw I had one IM. It was from Nico. He wanted to know if everything was alright, and to call when we got a chance. Man, that boy can be such a mother hen sometimes.

"Emily! Phone! You! Now!" Leena screamed, making me jump outta my skin.

"Coming!" I shouted back. And I bolted down the stairs. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. So dude from FHS." She said tossing me the phone.

"Hello?" I said curiously.

"Emily Hatford?" the person on the other side asked.

"Yes. May I say who's calling?"

"This is Edward Cullen, the sophomore year president." The voice, who was apparently Edward Cullen, said.

"Ok…" I said slowly.

"I'm calling, about the schooling arrangements." Edward said.

"No, really? I had no idea." I said rolling my eyes. Idiot, I mouthed to Selena, who was waiting to see what was up.

"Yes, well, I believe you and your sister, Selena, will be in the eleventh grade, along with four other students." Edward said, unfazed by my sarcasm.

"Yeah. So what? **I **already know this stuff. Why are you telling me?" I asked getting annoyed, I hate it when people waste my time.

"Well, we have received a history of your and your sister's grades and-" he started.

"Wait, a sec. YOU got me and my sister's grades?" I asked.

"Yes. I did. And, I would like to say an A+ average is very good." he said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Whatever." I said and I hung up.

"Well?" Selena said holding to word out for a while.

"Well what?" I asked.

"Well?!" she asked again

"Well what?!?!" I asked, again.

"Geez! You are so annoying!" she said.

"Thank you. I try so hard." I said smiling.

The front door opened.

"Mom! We're home." Logan shouted, slamming the door behind him.

I exchanged a look with Leena, and we raced down the stairs. "Hey, Dorkster." I said throwing an arm around my little brother.

"Get off." he said, pushing me away.

"Well, looks like someone's going through their time of the month." Leena teased, ruffling his hair.

"Cute, Leena. Now leave him alone." Derek said, coming through the door.

"Aww, Der-bear! How have you been?" I asked sweetly.

"Shut up." he said brushing past me and Leena. "Mom, is it ok if we go have dinner at Sam's? Emily invited us." he asked Sandra as she came in.

"But, Mom, me and Leena were gonna ask them to show us around town." I said.

"Well, boys your sisters did just get here." Sandra told them.

"That's not fair!" Logan and Derek said in unison. "We have lives!" Derek continued.

"And sisters." Leena reminded them.

"Sisters that love you very much." I added

"Boys, take your sisters with you or you're grounded." Sandra said.

"Fine." Derek said. Then he whispered in Logan's ear, and they both got this look on their face.

Something was definitely wrong.

AN: Sooo… what did you think??? Tell me in a review!!!


	3. Bonding Time

**Hey everybody! Thanks for all the reveiws! Im HAYDENpfan coming to you with the third chapter. Sorry, that sounded really reporter-ish. Anyway, I dont know if were allowed to do this, meaning me and Coco96, but this one's for sammywizzlepoo! Not only cause I like the name, but because I share your love of spoorks! There will be spoorks in this chapter just for you! Enjoy!**

Selena's P.O.V.

Okay, so I wasnt so sure about Emily, but the way Logan and Derek were acting was definity not normal. And I wasnt about to let it fly either. Logan used to not care if we teased him, and Derek used to be like a big teddy bear with muscles. But now Derek was six foot five, had huge muscles, shaggy black hair, and a deep tan. Did I mention his eyes were black?

Logan was the exact same as Derek, except a smaller, and less musculer. It just wasnt the same.

Then the my pocket of my black ripped jean skirt started vibrating. I pulled out my silver Motorola Razr. It was encrusted with black and green rinestones. I guess I should explain the phone thing. Chiron had done this thing to our phones, so that we could use them without monsters thirty miles away come running.

I opened my cell. There was a text from mom. It said,

**Went out for the night to stay at a friends. Give you, Emily, and your brothers some bonding time. Have fun! :]**

I groaned and snapped my phone shut. Thats _just _what we all needed. _Bonding _time. I shivered at the thought, and sat down on my couch.

I didnt have long to relax before there was a banging on my door and Logan barged in. He looked uncomfortable in my room, although I couldnt see why. My room was perfect, for me at least.

Logan shoved his hands in his jeans. "Derek told me to tell you to get ready. Were going to dinner at our friends."

After a moment of awkward silence, I moved my legs off of the couch and patted the seat next to me. "Come on Logan. Dont just stand there like a cyclops, sit down."

He wrinkled his nose. "A cyclops? Whats that?"

Oh, crap.

"Um...its a...gafload...word for...robot." I badly improvised.

"Gafload?" He asked, sitting down.

"Yeah...its a new city they discovered in...Africa." I thanked the gods that Logan only got a C- and lower in school.

"Oh," his face was erased with confusion and replaced with awkwardness.

"So...." I said, trying to make a conversation. It usually wasnt this hard to talk to Logan. "Anything new happen?"

"Um...I guess." He said.

After a minute of waiting, I said, "Like?" I drew out the word a little.

He shrugged. "Just stuff. Um...you might want to get ready." Logan practiclly ran out of the room.

I walked into the bathroom. Was I really that scary? That Logan had to run out of my room?

I shrugged it off and started with my hair. I straightened the naturally curly hair and pulled some stray peices back into a clip, showing of my high cheekbones and brown eyes. Then I added some small black earrings, and a black necklace. I put on a red, black, and white scarf with a red tank top and a black and white soprts jacket. For shoes, I put on my beloved Pumas. And when I say beloved, I mean, you touch them, you die.

I looked in a mirror. And I have to say, for a child of Hades, I looked hot. mily always looked nice though, so she didnt have tow orry about anything.

And last, but definitly not least in the slightest bit, my black charm braclet. I wore it EVERYWHERE. It was a gift from my dad. Like, dad dad. Not adoptive dad. Every charm on it had a special meaning. One was a yellow rose from Emily. Now, I know some of you may have short term memory or somthing, but Emily's my sister. And the way I thought of it was Emily was sweet and beautiful. Like a rose. And they both smelled good. Vanilla perfume can do so many things.

One was a black eagle from my dad. Mostly because my favriote animal was an eagle. But there was somthing weird about this eagle. It made the braclet feel heavy and cold on my wrist. But cold was normal with Hades kids.

"SELENA!" Derek shouted. Dang. That kid had gotten some really loud vocals.

"What?" I shouted, not quite so loud.

"COME ON, WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!"

I walked down the stars. Emily looked just about as happy about the screaming as I was. I think it was cause half-bloods had better hearing then mortals.

"Chill. No need to shout." I grumbled. He ignored me. Which, again, was not somthing he ususally did. But then again, I think that ship has sailed.

"Lets go," Derek said, and we all walked out. I was about to ask if I could drive, but then remembered I was fifteen and only had a permit. Which sucked, cause I really wanted to drive.

So we left in Derek's old truck, and I still had no freakin idea where we were going.


	4. Sam vs Emily

**AN: Hey you guys!!! I'm really really sorry I haven't updated until now!! I've had major writer's block!!**

**A huge thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorite, and alerted!**

"Derek?" I asked.

"What can you possibly want now?!?!?!" he answered, utterly and completely annoyed. See for the past couple hours we've been driving, get halfway there, and then have to come back. The first time was because Leena forgot her cell phone, then I forgot my laptop, then I needed my cell phone, and last but not least Leena and I forgot to bring our weapons. And we had to spend half an hour decided which ones to bring.

"Can I drive?" I asked..

"You only have your permit," he said sourly.

"No that's Leena. I'm a year older than her," I lied swiftly.

"Fine," he said, "but wreck my car and you die."

So we got to Sam's house with minimal problems… OK, well I almost drove off the road a couple times… Anyway the house looked nice.

My pocket buzzed and I got a text from my boyfriend, Beckendorf. It said:

**Hey. How are you? What's up? Are there any monsters in the area? Has Leena got arrested yet?**

I quickly texted back that everything was fine and Leena was still unarrested for now.

"Derek, who's with you?" a voice said from the doorway..

"Sam, these are my sisters. They just moved back with us and we got stuck showing them around. They don't know anything," he said. In the doorway was a tall, tan, short-haired Indian. He looked kind of scary… and mad… Beside him was a kind looking girl with a scar all the way down her face.

"Um… Hello? Right here, you know." Leena said, annoyed.

"Hi. I'm Emily and this is my sister, Selena." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Sam Uley. This is my fiancée, Emily. Derek, introduce them to the others," he said, and with that he walked back inside.

"Rude much?" Leena and I said at the same time.

"Derek, you go talk to him. I'll show the girls in," Emily said.

"Ok… Come on, Logan," Derek said, and he and Logan went to follow Sam.

At first, Emily just stared at us and it was kind of creepy. Then, she motioned for us to follow her, turned and walked into the house.

"Don't stare at her," I whispered to Leena.

"But, Em, it looks kind of like Luke's… Do you think she could be one of us? Or maybe a monster?" Leena whispered.

"Well we'd be fighting her right now if she was a monster… And if she's a half-blood… then I don't know…" I whispered. I didn't want to say anything to Leena about it but… honestly I was scared. My hand had already jumped to the whistle that hung on a black gold chain around my throat. It was a 13th birthday present my real father gave to me. It summoned a pack of hellhounds.

Leena's hand was on her backpack strap. It morphed into a quiver of arrows and a bow. And her eyes were darting back and forth.

Emily led us into the kitchen, and there where a couple guys sitting around the table.

"Guys, this is Selena and Emily, they're Derek and Logan's sisters," Emily said. " Girls, this is Paul, Jared, and Embry." Each boy said "hey" as their name was called.

The back door opened and a tall boy, with his hair in a ponytail, came in. "And I'm Jacob Black, the great!!"

Embry coughed 'yeah right' and Jacob slapped him on the shoulder. They both smiled at each other.

Then I got that feeling. You know what I'm talking about right? That feeling that tells you something's wrong.

"Leena, can I talk to you from a minute?" I said. I gave her a look and we walked outside.

"What?" she questioned as soon as we were out of _human _hearing range.

"Something's wrong with them. They aren't normal," I said, glancing back at the house.

"What do you mean? Do you think they're monsters? Should we bail?"

"I don't know. And we can't bail, Derek and Logan could get hurt."

"Yeah… but we could go get Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth."

"You go. I'll make sure the guys are ok."

"No way! I'm not bailing on you at a time like this!!"

"OMG! Leena, for once just do it and don't argue with me."

"… Fine… I guess… but be careful ok?"

"Ok got it. Now go. The sooner you leave the sooner we get help."

I toke one last look at my sister before I followed where I saw Emily go.

"Emily? Where did Selena go?"

"She had to go… She was having some problems…"

My lame excuse was followed by silence..

Derek and Logan exchanged a look with Sam.

What?!"

"Huh?" Derek said confused.

"I saw that look… And it wasn't just a look, it was a look look."

"A look look? Are you serious?" Sam asked.

"Shut up!" I snapped. This Sam character was seriously starting to annoy me.

"Listen, you little brat, I don't care if your Derek and Logan's sister. If you try to come between us I will deal with you myself." Sam said towering over me.

"Prove it."

**AN: Soooo what did you think?? Too dramatic?? Too non real?? Tell me!!!**


	5. Snickerdoodle Cookie Dough

**Sorry for not updateing, but we only got one reveiw. Que sad music****.**

**~Hayden**

**********************************

I was in Percy's car with Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth. Nico was driving like a madman, barely keeping the car on the road and definitly not obeying the speed limit. I had left Emily alone for five minutes, and Nico wasn't talking, never a good sign.

Finally, Nico swerved into the Uley's driveway and we were all out the car before the lights had even shut off. I could hear Emily and Sam yelling at each other. Jeez, and people always assume I get in trouble! Although there was that one time with the cops and the zoo monkeys...good times. But I got arrested and Nico and Chiron had to come get me. That was my first time in the slammer. Good Times.

We all jumped up on the porch and ran through the door to see Sam's Emily looking really pale and holding a big bowl of lasanga, while Embry, Paul, Jared, Jake, Derek, and Logan were at the table watching Sam and Emily yell at each other.

Nico didn't waste any time.. He marched right over there and grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her back over by us.

"Who are you?" Sam growled.

"I'm Nico, this is Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia." The look on Nico's face was absoloutly terrifing. If I were Sam, I wouldn't be acting all big and bad.

"What are you doing in my house?" Sam growled.

"Singing carols. Didnt you hear Christmas is early this year?" I muttered. Nico shot me one of his if-you-dont-shut-up-im-gonna-kick-your-butt-when-we-get-home looks. He was really good at them, too.

"I'm here to take Leena and Emily home," Nico said. "Let's go."

"Wait a sec," Jacob Black said. "One, who is Leena, and two, how do you know them?" He pointed to me and Emily.

"Hello?!? Did you already forget my name is Leena? I thought a made an impression on people," I said.

"Yeah," Percy said. "On the police."

"I thought your name was Selena," Embry said.

"No dip, surelock. Leena is short for Selena." I said.

Embry pursed his lips and I swear he growled.

"And we know these girls from camp," Nico said. "And you shouldn't threaten people in your house."

"Fine," Sam said. "All of you, get out of my house."

"Don't have to tell us twice," Thalia sneered and walked out the door.

"C'mon Emily," Annabeth said softly. "Let's go."

We all walked out of the house without a second glance. Nico was deadly silent as he started the car. He gripped the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles turned white. Hopefully, he doesn't kill any stray animals on the way.

___________________________________

Emily and I were on the couch in our pajamas, eating snickerdoodle cookie dough when the boys got home.

"Becendorf is so much cuter then Taylor Lautner." Emily shoved her spoonful of cookie dough in her mouth to emphasize her meaning.

"No camper is cuter then _the _Taylor. You're just saying that 'cause Beckendorf is your boyfriend." I scooped out a monstorous amount off the sweet stuff and shoved it in my mouth.

"No-," Emily was interuppted when the boys charged through the door with muderous glares on their faces.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" Derek shouted at us.

"Love you too," I whimpered.

"Do what?" Emily asked, eyes wide.

"SAY THAT STUFF! SAM THINKS MY OWN SISTERS ARE DANGEROUS! WHAT'S YOURPROBLEM?" Derek was fuming.

Emily and I were astounded. Derek never had yelled at us before, and now he was screaming at us about something we cant even think of.

"Derek..." Emily sounded hurt. Derek was always her favriote brother, and here he was, screaming at her.

"No! Don't Emily! Both of you, just shut up and listen! You _will _be good, and stay home when we tell you to. Got it?" Derek didnt even wait for an answer. He just stormed upstairs with Logan behind him.

"I still say Taylor," I say.


	6. Nico's going to kill me

**AN: Sorry it toke me a while!! Here's chapter 6!!**

Emily's POV

HONK!! HONK!!

"Hold on!!" I screamed out the window.

"Hurry up then!!" Nico shouted back.

I rushed to get everything I needed.

Ok, whistle… check. Sword… check. Books… check. Anything missing? Normal brothers… Ok be serious Emily your going to be late for school.

"Em, let's go!!" Selena said standing in front of me.

"Ok, ok, chill. I'm ready."

We ran out of the house and got to school in record time.

"So see you guys in Bio," Annabeth and Percy said to me and Selena as they walked down the hall.

"Good luck with the first day. See you in Trig," Thalia said hugging us before she ran down the hall.

"Be careful you guys and I'll see you in English," Nico said and he, like the others, ran to find the right class.

"So, Emily, are you ready to go to History?" Selena asked.

"Um…" was all she got in reply. I was to bust rummaging around in my backpack trying to find my schedule. "It's a good thing that we have the exact same schedule."

"You lost yours didn't you?"

"Well…"

"Come on, it's room 309. You can copy my schedule when we get home."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know."

"Sarcasm."

"Ouch."

Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock, knock.

"What?!" said a very irritated teacher.

"Hola," Selena said cheerfully.

"What?" said the teacher, he looked really confused.

"No understand English senior."

Understanding dawned on our teacher's face, "Oh haha, that's so funny. Girl, you have detention."

Selena gasped. "OH no you didn't."

"Leena, shut up before you get in more trouble." I whispered to her. "Sir, I'm sorry. I'm Emily Hatford and this is my sister, Selena. We're the new students."

"Ahh, well it's nice to meet both of you. Miss. Hatford, you are excused from your detention, due to the fact that you are a new student."

I elbowed Selena.

"What?!" she hissed, glaring at me.

Thank him, I mouthed.

She put on a sickly fake smile and said, "Thank you soooooo much."

I almost busted out laughing.

"Class, these are the new students. Introduce yourselves girls," he said to us, as we were led into the room.

"Uh… Hi, my name's Emily Hatford." I said nervously.

"And I'm Selena, but you can call me Leena if you want," Selena said beside me.

As we went to sit down, the teacher said, "Does anyone have any questions for them?"

At this point I really hated our teacher.

A sandy brown haired boy raised his hand and asked, "Where did you guys move from?"

"New York," we said in unison.

"Are you guys single?" someone else asked.

"I'm not, but my sister is."

Selena punched me and rolled her eyes.

Over the intercom the principal said, "Emily and Selena Hatford, please report to the principal's office immediately."

I shot a questioning look in Selena as we walked out.

"Before you say anything, I swear I didn't do anything," Selena said.

"I know I was with you all today. I wonder what's up…"

As we walked into the principal's office we saw our mom and our brothers.

"What's going on?" I asked confused.

"Girls, your brothers asked me to have you go to the school on the reservation with them. I wanted to know what you think before I make my decision," Sandra explained.

"I'm not going," was the first thing out on Selena's mouth.

"Me either. Sandra, our friends go here. If you don't let us stay here I swear I'll flunk out." I said to her.

"Me too! I refuse to go anywhere else."

"Do you think you could give us a moment?" Sandra said to the principal.

He nodded and walked out of his office, shutting the door behind him.

"Emily and Selena Hatford! You two are officially grounded! Do you know how you just made me look? As though I have no control or authority over my own children." Sandra glared at us.

"Maybe we should ask Dad about this," I suggested.

"Your father is to busy to be bothered with this."

"No not your husband, my father. I can guaranty that he won't want us to transfer schools," I said.

"Well it's not his choice. If you lived with him maybe it would be."

"Well I would be living with him if it wasn't for the fact that -," before I finished, Selena covered my mouth and punched me in the back.

"That's it. You and Selena will be transferring to La Push High School next week." Sandra said final.

Oh great. Nico is going to kill me.

**AN: OK so me and HAYDEN are going to be outta town!! So review while we're gone!!**


	7. The Cullens

**A/N; Hey everyone! Enjoy the new chap!!**

**~Hayden**

**_______________________________**

**Selena's P.O.V.**

"I still cannot believe you did that." I slammed my locker door shut and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

"I didn't do anything!" Emily followed me as I walked to the cafeteria.

"Em, you were rambling on about how you would live with Dad. Now, I'm not a mommy's girl, and I'm definitly not a daddy's girl, but you know Mom really doesn't like it when we talk about Dad," I said as I pushed the doors into the cafeteria and got into the lunch line.

"Well, I didn't want to go." Emily crossed her arms.

"I know," I sighed. "It's not your fault." But then I smiled evily.

Emily rolled her eyes. "What?"

I pointed across the cafeteria at the table where Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Percy were sitting by themselves. They had two emty chairs next to Nico.

"You have to tell Nico."

"Nooo!!!!" Emily put her head in her hands. "He's gonna kill me."

"Please, you know Charon likes us better. As long as you explain the situation to him, I'm sure he'll help you out."

We got our lunches and started walking over to our table when I ran into a wall.. I stepped back, dazed, then noticed it wasn't a wall, the person just felt hard and cold. He was tall and muscular, with honey blond hair. Behind him were a bunch of other dazzling-ly beautiful people, and one pretty girl with brown hair. The blond guy grabbed my elbow and helped me steady myself.

"Watch it," I mutted and took my arm away from his icy hand as Emily smiled at her feet.

"In case you forgot," the blond dude said, "But you ran into me."

"Jeez, people around here are too smart," I mumbled..

A bronze haired guy stood up next to the blond. "You must be Emily and Selena Hatford." He ran a hand through his messy broze hair and pointed us out.

"Yeah," Emily said, suddenly tense.. "And who are you?"

"This is Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella, my girlfriend. And I'm Edward Cullen." He smiled crookedly.

"Oh, great. You," Emily groaned rolling her eyes. The one named Emmett laughed and muttered, "We feel the same way," or something like that.

"Emily!" I said, astounded. "You sound like me. So...un-Emily-ish. I like it."

"Yeah. We talked on the phone. He's the one that called yesterday."

"Oh," I said. "You mean the one that you called an idiot?" Emily blushed while Emmett and Jasper laughed and Rosalie and Alice cracked smiles.

"Excuse my brother," Alice jumped up. "But anyway, do you like shopping?"

"'Scuse me?" I asked..

"Do you like shopping?" Alice repeated.

"I do," Emily replied. "But Leena only likes it when she gets to shop for boys. Its a good thing she has me, or else she'd be wearing our brothers' clothes."

"Um, hello, right here?" I said, waving a hand in her face. Emily shrugged.

"Do you wanna go shopping with me sometime?" Alice asked.

"I guess." Bella was shaking her head a lot, like she was trying to warn us or something. But then the boy with brownish hair from our class came up to us.

"Hi Emily," He smiled in a way he probobly thought was cool. "I was just wondering, do you wanna go to the movies sometime?"

"I have a boyfriend." Emily raised her eyebrows in a I'm-so-not-impressed-way.

"So?" He asked.

"You don't have a chance." The guy shrugged and turned to me with a smile.

"You wanna go out?"

"Im not that desperate, and you're definitly not that lucky." Emily and I walked away from the Cullen's table laughing.

We took our seats at our table, with Emily next to Nico, and me next to Thalia.

"Nic, Emily want's to tell you something." I chugged half of my bottle of water.

Emily stepped on my foot and almost made me spit my water out.

"Yeah?" Nico asked.

Emily was silent as we all looked at her. Then she burst out saying, "Leena already got detention. And she got me detention, too."

"What?" Nico and I screeched at the same time, for compleatly diffirent purposes.

Percy laughed while Thalia said, "Are you really surprised Nico?"

"What'd you do?" Annabeth said it as if it was the most normal thing on the planet. Which it kinda was.

Emily jumped in before I could say anything. "In art class, she painted a piece of paper in pink that said, "Kiss me, I'm desperate," and taped it to the teachers back."

Everyone burst out laughing except Nico and me. "Seriously Leena," he said, shaking his head. "You have got to stop doing that to all the teachers that have red hair."

"Yeah, well, Emily got us in trouble with Mom, so now we're grounded and have to go to La Push schools!"

Everyone stopped laughing. Nico stared at Emily. "You're joking, right?"

Emily bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm sorry Nico, but she said that Dad didn't have a say in the matter. It made me mad."

Nico shook his head. "I'll talk to her."

"She doesn't like you. You're the kid of his first relationship, remember?"

"We'll all talk to her. Anyway, what time do I have to pick you guys up from detention?"

Emily shook her head. "You don't have to. Derek and Logan will."

Nico scowled. "Fine," he said..

I leaned over to Emily, and Emily leaned so she could hear me whisper, "You suck. He got mad at me for getting detention, but he didn't even yell when he heard your confession."

Emily smiled. "Im the favriote in the family," she teased.

____________________________________

It was raining by the time we got out of detention. We waited under the overhang for Derek and Logan to show up.

I pulled my beat up black leater jacket out of my big green and black Under Armor bag and put it on. Emily zipped up her gray jacket and put the hood up. I wasn't fortunte enough to have one.

"That was so boring," I said as I sank down to the ground with my back against a pillar. Emily leaned against it.

"Well, it's detention. Its not supposed to be a Slip 'n' Slide."

"This is your first time in detention, and now you're the expert?"

"Hey, I've had to wait too many times after school for you to get out of detention. If its boring for me then, it's boring for you too."

"True that. Detention sucks."

"Life sucks."

"Bring the peace."

"Help the envirment.

"Save the abused animals."

"Amen."

Just then, Derek's truck pulled up.. But instead of Logan, Sam was in the front seat.

"Oh joy. The fun police is here."

"Lets go."

We jogged over to the truck and quickly got in.

It was silent as we drove. It was so boring, I tried to keep my mind of it. But I wasn't counting the minutes, like a pathetic person would do. Only four minutes and thirty-seven seconds left.

"Emily, Leena, I'm sorry," Derek said.

"'Scuse me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you guys. But we need to talk."

"Who?" Emily asked.

"All of us," Sam said, turing around to look at us.

"Oh joy." I snorted.

"You know what's funny?" Sam asked me.

"Reno 911?"

"No, that you get detention on the first day of school and are rude to _me. _I would like to know what you did. Or, according to your mom, what you did to get into jail at the age of twelve."

I grinned evily. "Im just like that."

"I think that you rely on Emily and your 'friends' to much, instead of your family. Your friends are probobly a bad influence.."

"Look, you're saying everything the last twelve counselers have said to me. They all gave up after I got into jail again. And my 'friends' happen to always be with me so that way they can make sure I _don't _get in trouble."

"So hanging out with a bunch of kids two years older then you is a good influence? That one, Nikko or whatever, he wears all black. I think thats rubbing off on you." He pointed to the black leather jacket I was wearing and Emily's black t-shirt and gray jacket.

"Look who's getting all judgmentel," Emily snorted.

"And parental," I added.

"Look," Derek said, pushing down on the brakes and making the truck stop ten feet before the last stop sign before we got home. "You guys are being totally unreasonable. If you-"

"Oh please, dont give us that crap!" I said.

"Yeah," Emily said. "Ever since we've got back, you've been acting all weird lately, and frankly, it's getting on my nerves. Whenever we do anything, you always find a fault. And you nerver hang out with us anymore. Whenever we used to get back from camp, yuo would take us to movies, and go out to eat, and stuff like that."

"And that stunt you pulled with Mom today?" I added. "That just sucked. Why do you want us to go to school with you? If you don't wan't to hang out at home, I highly doubt you want to hang out at school. Unless you're trying to keep up a perfect family image."

"I asked Derek to ask so that way we could keep an eye on you," Sam growled.

"Now thats just creepy."

"Why?" Emily said.

"Because of what you said last time you were at my house," Sam said, then motioned for Derek to keep driving.

"What did we say?" Emily cried.

"That you didn't think we were normal," Sam said.

Emily and I shut up.

How did Sam know? We had walked at least twenty feet away from that house. Even a half-blood wouldn't have been able to hear us.

It was silent for the rest of the ride. When we got to the house, Emily and I got out quietly, not saying a word. We followed Derek and Sam inside, where Sam's Emily, Embry, Jared, Paul, Logan, Jacob, and Mom were waiting.

Mom jumped up to hug Sam and Derek. I rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room and slammed my door.

I skipped my homework and just layed back on my bed and listened to Breakdown by Seether on my iPod. Soon I drifted of to sleep.

____________________________

"Leena," somone said, shaking me, "Get up, now."

At first I thought it was Emily, but then I noticed the hands were blazing hot. I opened my eyes and saw Logan leaning over me.

I picked up a pillow and put it over my head. "Go. Away." I wasn't somone to wake up fast.

"No," Logan said, yanking the pillow of my head and pulling me into a sitting position. "Get up. Bella Swan went missing."


	8. Someone has a secret

**AN: OMG OMG OMG!!! I'm triply sorry I haven't updated sooner!!! Please don't hurt me!!! I've been going through a terrible bit of writer's block… And in the middle of writing this I got slightly bored and went to play Webkinz… Lame right? I learned that my webkinz account will be deleted in a month. Anyway I'm done!! So be happy. Yay!!**

**… OMG! I forgot my person's name!!! Holy crap!!!**

**On with the story!!**

&&&

**Emily's POV**

"Who's Bella?" I asked, wiping the sleep from my eyes.

"She's that girl that Cullen introduced us to, member?"

"Oh yeah… What do you think happened?"

"I don't know… Do you think Luke had anything to do with it?"

"I doubt it. I mean what's she to us? Luke isn't that dumb to go against an unknown enemy like that."

"Unknown? He totally knows us, stupid."

"No he doesn't know if that Bella girl means anything to someone important. She definitely means something to those Cullen kids."

"Yeah… and there's something off about them. I mean just the way they look… its creepy…"

"I know… They're white as snow."

"And their skin is deathly cold; it's the exact opposite of Logan's and Derek's…"

"You don't think… I mean… Hold on."

I got up and went over to my computer. I Googled 'someone with unnaturally cold skin' and clicked on two links. One was a science fiction fantasy art and the other was the White Wolf Community.

Both of them were about vampires.

"Leena, come here."

"What?" she looked and the screen and started to laugh. "Come on, Em, you read too many books. This is the real world and in the real world vampires don't exist. They're make-believe. They were invented to keep little kids from going outside alone and for movies.

"Well, Leena, think about it… The Greek gods are supposed to be myths…"

"Then what would that make Logan and Derek?"

I shrugged. "Let's check."

I googled 'what's the opposite of a vampire' and clicked on WikiAnswers.

"Cannibalism?"

"They aren't cannibals."

"Fine, fine, I'll keep looking."

I went further down the list and look at one that said Vampires and Zombies.

"They aren't zombies either."

"Well duh. If they were we'd know."

"Oh, click on the thing at the bottom it says 'vampires harry potter'!!"

"Leena, this is no time for your Harry Potter obsession!"

"Well then… let's just skip it. It doesn't matter anyway. If something is up with them, they'd totally tell us..."

"I guess."

"Ok, well I'm going back to bed. Night."

"Try day."

"Whatev."

&&&

"Come on, Leena. They found her."

"Ok, yippee, let's throw a party."

"More importantly, the Cullens. They're gone."

"What?!"

"Yeah. They just left. They didn't even help look for her."

"Well maybe they didn't know."

"Edward Cullen was the last person seen with her."

"Weird."

"Maybe… he led her in there to su-"

"No. They are not vampires, Emily. You need to grow up."

"I'm older than you."

"Whatev."

"Whatev your face."

"Whatev your mom."

"We have the same mom."

"You suck."

"Back at ya."

"Emily!!" Derek shouted from downstairs.

"What?"

"Come down here now!!"

"What did you do?" Selena asked me.

"I wish I knew. Come on."

"No way. Derek said you. You is not me. Me staying up here."

"Ok. Then I'm not gonna tell you what's up."

Leena mumbled something up her breath.

"Love you too."

Once I arrived downstairs we noticed that all of Logan and Derek's friends.

"Where's mom?" I ask Derek.

"Out."

"What's going on?"

"Why did you look up vampires?"

"Huh?"

"On your laptop. You looked up vampires. Why?"

"You looked at my laptop?!"

"Yes."

"Why?!"

"Because I'm your older brother."

"That doesn't give you the right to go through my stuff. You aren't my dad."

Logan gasped and Derek tensed and replied, "Emily, that has nothing to do with this."

"Yeah it does. Dad is never around so you think that as the oldest guy it's your job to tell us what to do, who we can hang with, and to invade our privacy!"

"Emily, you didn't answer my question."

"Well you don't answer any of mine."

"What do you mean?"

"What's up with you lately? You do whatever Sam tells you to do. You used to be independent and now you're just a follower. And why is your skin deathly hot? And why was Sam so scared when he heard us say that something wasn't normal with you guys. More importantly how did he even hear that? All I know is that all of you guys have a secret and you aren't very good at keeping it."

"Look you don't know anything about what happened to us."

"Then enlighten me."

"That's enough, Derek. Emily, all you need to worry about is nothing. The threat is gone." Sam said putting his hand on Derek's shoulder.

"Threat? What threat? And what do you mean gone? The only things gone are the Cullens… Wait! What do you have against the Cullens?"

"It does not matter. They are gone." Sam answered.

"Why are talking like that?"

"Like what?"

"Never mind… Hold on," I said as my phone vibrated. "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Beckendorf?"

"Yeah, forget about me?"

"Haha. Nope. What's up?"

"Not much you?"

"Well, actually I tell you later."

"…Ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry but I have to go."

"Ok. Call me later though?"

"Course."

"'Kay. Bye."

"Bye."

I ended the call and Derek asked, "Who was that?"

"No one."

"Who was it?"

"No one."

Embry snuck behind me and stole my cell phone.

"It was…" he said checking the calls, "someone named Beckendorf… Who name's their kid Beckendorf?"

"You mean Beckendork." Selena said coming down the stairs.

"Shut up, Mrs. Lautner." I shot back.

"Lautner? Who's that?" Derek asked.

"Some guy she likes," I said before could say anything.

"Who is he? Is he her age? Does he go to Forks High?"

"He's a celeb. A little older. And no." I answered.

"Oh so they'll never actually be together?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey! It could happen. Weirder things have happen." Leena said winking at me.

I rolled my eyes, walked over to Embry, grabbed my cell phone, and punched him.

**AN: So what did you think?? Tell me in a review!**


	9. Cow Bells and Secrets

Hi... talia foamila, you asked to be in the note, so there you go. Hopefully we get a reveiw as your thanks . . . **nudge nudge, wink wink**. Anyway, please reveiw!

~Hayden

______________________________________

Selena's P.O.V.

After Em went downstairs, I felt pretty bad about ditching her. No matter how much fun it was, she was still my sister. And I probably should start acting like it.

God, I need sleep. It's just plain old pathetic when I go that far.

So I got up, slipped on my fuzzy black slippers { with little cow bells on them! } and went downstairs.

I got there in time to hear Emily say, "'Course. Bye." And she snapped her phone shut. I knew it had been Beckendorf that she was talking too, because her voice got that totally-in-love sing-song edge to it that I hated. It was no fair that I had a million boyfriends that always turn out to be jerks, and Emily falls in love with the perfect guy on her first boyfriend. It made me want to strangle them both.

"Who was that?" I didn't miss the protective edge to Derek's voice. The whole jolly group was there, but no one noticed when I walked in. Dramatic entrance; failed.

"No one." Emily looked stubborn, like me. I loved it. I leaned against the wall and crossed my arms, perfectly content to watch the awesome movie that was about to unfurl right before my eyes.

Embry snuck up behind Emily with uncanny ability and stole her phone. Before Em could say anything, he had gotten to the call list.

"It was...someone named Beckendorf...who names their kid 'Beckendorf'?''

"You mean Beckendork," I smiled. I had honestly had nothing against the guy till he fell in love with my sister. And I was still jealous about the love-at-first-sight thing.

"Shut up, Mrs. Lautner!" Emily snapped at me. I was about to snap back, but Derek interuppted.

"Lautner? Who's that?" He asked.

"A guy she likes," Emily said before I could say anything.

"Who is he? Is he her age? Does he go to Forks High?" God, the overprotective sibling thing is starting to get on my nerves. Emily knows not to be surprised anymore when I have a new boyfriend. Usually they don't last for over a month. Ever.

"He's a celeb. A little older. And no," Em said.

"Oh, so they'll never actully be together?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey!" I interuppted, winking at Emily. "Weirder things have happened."

Emily just rolled her eyes and walked over to Embry, punching him and taking her cell back.

"Anyway, you guys should probably sleep. I don't want mom to yell at us for making you two walking zombies." Derek got up, as if he was expecting a fight with us like when we were three and didn't want to sleep, and we threw tantrums.

"Okay, one, we're fifteen. We don't have bedtimes," Emily said.

"And two," I said. "It's a Friday. No school. Besides, your friends were the ones out all night looking for that Swan girl. They should sleep before us."

"We're staying the night here." Sam said.

"Oh, joy!" Emily said sarcasticlly.

"What's your problem with us?" Paul sneered.

"Oh nothing," I said. "Just the fact that you are always keeping secrets, treat us like kids, and steal our brothers and mom. Other then that, you're great!"

"Leena, you don't understa-," Logan started.

"Oh please! Don't give me that crap! We'll figure it out anyway. You can't keep a secret like us."

"What do you mean?" Derek asked, something in his eyes clicking.

Oh, crap.

Emily glared at me, but she was also sending me a very sweet message with her eyes. It said, "Don't worry, it's not your fault." Which roughly translates to, "Shut the heck up and let me talk before you screw up again." Family LOVE!

"She's just talking in general,'' Emily said.

Jared shook his head. "You paused."

"So?"

"So you're lieing."

It was obvious that they knew something was up, so Emily just clamped her mouth shut and didn't talk. The auora was so tense, I could see they all knew that this wasn't just a crush secret kind of thing. It was big.

"How about a deal," Sam said slowly, his eyes flickering from Derek's determined expression to our stubborn ones. "You tell us yours, and....and we tell you ours."

Everyone in the room gasped besides me and Emily, and they all stared at Sam with open mouths.

"You...you can't be serious!" Paul exclaimed.

Sam didn't look at him. He made eye contact with both of us, and all I could detect was that he was being completly honest.

"Why?" Emily asked, biting her lip. "Obviously yours is pretty big. Your just going to offer it up like that to us?" She was trying to act like that was the only thing concerning her, but there were big cracks inn her show. She looked and sounded desperate to lead the subject away from our secret. And Sam noticed.

"Well, I know that Derek and Logan really want to know your secret. They'll probably end up telling you ours so you'll tell them yours. Plus, they'd be a lot happier if you knew. It'd be a lot easier on all of us."

"Are you sure?" I squeaked at a feeble attempt to not know our secret.

Sam nodded surely.

"Oh," Emily squeaked. "Uh...alright. But you first."

"Fine," Sam said, leaning back in his chair and looking at Derek and Logan. "You guys can do the honors."

"Okay. You guys know the tales of the tribe and stuff where people turn into wolves?" Logan asked.

"Yes," we said in unison. I personally thought that instead of Logan learning of fairy tales, he should be studying to get that D+ average at least up to a C-, but it was his life.

"They're true," Logan said..

"And these guys here," Derek said, motioning to all the guys in the room, "including us...we're all...well, we're all werewolves."

It was silent. I looked at Emily. She loked at me. My brother was a werewolf?

Finally, I cracked a smile. "That's it? You're just a werewolf? That's all?"

Derek shared a confused look with Sam. "Isn't that enough?" Sam asked.

"We should have told you our story first." Emily shook her head and smiled while I laughed. We sat down in chairs as Em started to tell our life story. Even the war part.

"Do you guys know about the Greek myths? Yeah? Well, they're all true..."

________________________________________

I'll just say this. It is A LOT easier to be with the pack once we all knew each others secrets.

I mean, we were currently fighting over what TV show to watch, but it was more like playful family banter. Which we kinda were. I mean, our brothers brothers are kind of like our brothers, in a way.

Emily and I were all in our pajamas, tank tops, silk pants, and slippers, and the boys were all shirtless with pajama pants, but we knew it was hard for them to wear so much clothes since their tempeture was so high, so we allowed it. We all had bowls of cereal.

Well, Emily and I had a bowl of cereal, and the boys had just poured milk in the box of their choice and ate out of there. They had all gave us a little of their own, so we were eating Fruit Loops, Cheerios, Trix, and more.

"Lets watch Heroes!" I said, pointing to the TV.

"Why?" Emily asked, a disgusted look on her face.

"Because they have it so easy. I mean, they've only got one secret to keep, and they only have one seriel killer out to get them. They have it so easy. Saving the world is so much harder then that." The boys burst oout laughing and Emily smiled at me.

"Heroes it is!" She shouted, flipping it to NBC.

We were part way into the show when Quil asked, "Do you guys like your dad? I mean, he's the god of death..."

"I love Daddy!" Emily looked hurt that he even would have asked.

"Uh..." I didn't know how to answer that. I mean, I liked that dad, but I wasn't like Emily. I was more used to me and Derek and Logan's dad, so thats the dad I was used to. "I'm not his 'little girl' like Em is. I'm more like the rebel in that part of the family."

"That's only 'cause you don't like Persephone." Emily rolled her eyes..

"She turned me into a freaking DANDILION! I don't even like dandilions! I like poppies!"

"She turned Nico into a dandilion too."

"Me and Nico are the hated children. We're unloved."

"Oh. My. Gosh. Cry me a river."

"I could with all the tears I've shed over how that woman makes me miserable."

"You're being melodramatic."

"I am melodramatic. Get used to it."

"I have to admit," Logan said. "Leena was always really close with our dad and she didn't really seem to like going away unlss it was to camp."

"Well, there you have it, folks." I smiled and twirled my arm as if I were taking a bow. Emily rolled her eyes and Logan and Derek shook their heads at my playfulness.

Just then, the doorknob started shaking like someone was putting a key in. Everyone got a confused look on their face.

"When was mom supposed to be home again?" Emily asked.

"Sometime late tonight. She went to Seattle for the day." Derek looked at the door, confused. "The only other person who has a key besides us and mom is..."

Just then the door opened, and in came a tall man with blond hair and glasses with a suitcase and a buisness suit.

"Hey kids." He smiled at us. Derek, Emily, Logan and I all were in shock. Finally I got up and hugged him.

"Hi daddy," I said sweetly into his jacket.

_________________________________________________

A/N - Kaye, everyone, most of you have been saying stuff like "Your info is wrong" and "Nico should be younger" and stuff. Well, thats the whole point of fanfiction. They dont have to have the same exact info as the books. We just switched some stuff around, thats all. So thats not a mistake, we know that Nico should be younger, but we wanted the story to be that way, so thats how it is. Sorry if you dont like it, but thats just how we wrote it.


	10. Lauren, Stacy, Detention, Oh My

AN: Ohh... My ickle little co-writer, HAYDEN, left me with a lot of stuff to go on and on and on about. Isn't that nice?

And, since I have your attention, to ask you that if you are going to review and just insult/flame this story and my writing style along with HAYDEN's, all I ask is that you at least sign in.

edward_sparkles, this means you. That isn't even your pen name!! I would sincerely like to tell you want I think about you without any other reader having to listen to it. But, since you did not sign in, I dedicated a character to you, this character happens to be a canon character, Lauren. (This in no way says anything about HAYDEN by the way. This is my chapter, anything said in it is what I think.)

Oh and we realized the whole Nico's the wrong age thing. But, it's important for the plot of the story. Why you might ask… you'll have to keep reading to find out!!

dnrl thanks for your review!! HAYDEN and I really do care about your opinion.

So there's the chapter!!

&&&

"Why are you reading that?"

"Huh?" I looked up from the book I was reading and in front of me was Lauren.

She was the biggest bitch in our entire school.

Now I know what you're thinking. I thought she transferred?! This is so stupid!! This writer must be an idiot!!

You see, once we found out the boys' secret there was no reason for us not the go to Forks High.

"What do you want Lauren?" I asked annoyed.

"Why are you reading that?" she asked pointing to the Harry Potter book in my hands.

"Because it's a free country," I replied.

"Well you're retarded. Anyone who reads those books and actually likes them is retarded," She said simply.

I stood up, walked around my desk and leveled with her. "All I hear coming from you is 'Whoever doesn't agree with whatever I say is retarded. Anyone who likes something I don't is retarded.' Lauren, have you ever met someone who is actually retarded? I doubt it. Now, turn around walk away and go bug someone who'll put up with your crap. Because I don't have to and I'm not going to."

"Well that shows people like me are right. I bet you don't understand half the words in those books anyway or the characters," Lauren said turning around.

"Well, then obviously you've read the books if you do," I retorted.

"Well… I… Whatever." And she left

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" I shouted after her.

"You thought? Yay for Emily!" Leena said sitting down next to me.

"Hey. What toke you so long?" I asked.

"Derek called. He wants us to met some people. He said to be nice."

"But we're always nice." I said sweetly, an evil grin spreading across my face.

"Yeah, I know. I told him that too." She smiled back.

Conner and Travis will definitely have a run for their money when we get back to camp.

"Ok class, today we will be learning about Greek mythology," Miss. Burke said.

Leena and I exchanged a glance. This was where we shined.

"Ok, so does anyone know anything about Greek myths?" she asked.

A handful of people raised their hands, Leena and myself included.

"_I_ know everything about them," Stacy said standing up.

"No you don't," Leena replied annoyed.

"Yes I do," she said smirking, "not all of us are idiots."

Leena clenched her teeth. I could tell that she wanted to ram a sword down this girl's throat..

"Oh really? Then did Apollo wear boxers or briefs?" I asked her.

Some of the class started to laugh and Stacy turned red.

"How should I know? I never bothered to look," She said.

"'Look," Selena stated, "you do realize these are _myths_and they aren't real. Don't you?"

"What? Well whatever. You know you guys are total freaks."

Ouch. I really hated it when people did that… It was just something about that word that always makes me remember that no matter what, I'll always be different… Don't get me wrong I love being a daughter of Hades and all, but sometimes I just wish I could be normal.

"Well you three can work this little fight out in detention," Miss. Burke said.

Leena sent a murderous glare to Stacy, who stuck up her nose as though she was better than us.

"Joy," I hissed at Leena.

I zoned out for the rest of class. Since not much of it was news to me.

And as soon as class got out Leena asked, "You wanna ditch?"

I gave her a 'don't you think we're in enough trouble already look'. She shrugged as we walked into history.

&&&

"WHAT?!"

"No need to yell, dude," I said.

"You guys have detention for the rest of the week and you expect us to be ok with it?!" Nico was really pissed.

"Um… Well once you find out about something else… You won't be as upset…" I said.

"What? Did you guys rob a frickin bank too??"

"Well… um… It's Selena's fault!" I yelled.

She gave me a look. "Really? After all we've been through?"

"What did you do?"

"Um… Hold on. Let's get Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia so there are witnesses if you kill me." Leena said nervously.

So once everyone was found Selena said one word and Nico put two and two together.

That one word was:

Secret.

**  
AN: Sorry this chapter was suckish and short. And for the really long beginning AN.**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	11. Party Time!

**Well, just so you all know, I totally agreed with Coco96's A/N in the last chapter. I was just way to lazy to write it. Thank you reveiwers! And I'll let you read now!**

**~Hayden**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Leena, for Zeus's sake, hold still!" Emily said, stamping her foot on my tiled bathroom floor.

I touched the hot curls around my face. I loved my hair curled, and Emily was a miracle worker with a curling iron. She somehow made it look like Francia Raisa's in The Secret Life. "It takes too long!" I complained.

"You're the one who wanted curly hair!" Emily said, grabbing another strand of hair and wrapping it around the iron.

"Derek said we had to look nice, and I look best with curly hair."

"Well, look who's not inflating their ego!"

As soon as she released my hair, I turned around to look at her. "Just because I said something looks good on me does _not _mean I have a big ego. Like that purple top looks amazing on your tan skin, and the black pants make your legs look longer. Your brown eyes are so much prettier then mine, so it hurts to look at you. When your hair is wavy like that, it makes you look like a model. Do you see what I have to compete with?!" I asked, standing next to her and making sure she was looking in the mirror. "It's not fair."

"Then why do you get all the dates?" She asked.

"'Cause I'm too stupid to realize when a guy's a jerk and when he's not. Unless Beckendorf is nothing like what he seems..."

"No, Beckendorf is awesome! The way he looks at me and talks to me..." Emily seemed at a lost for words. She turned her eyes to me. "I miss him."

I patted her shoulder. "I know."

Just then, there was a knock on Emily's door, and Logan stepped into her room, looking around.

"We're in here, smart one," Emily snorted.

Logan spotted us and jogged over while rolling his eyes. "Girls always spend so much time in the bathroom."

I put a hand over my mouth. "So _thats _why we never see you!"

Logan looked us up and down. "Wow. You guys look great!"

I frowned and looked at my outfit. It was a white tank top, a colorful scarf, some dark wash jeans, and brown boots. I thought it looked casual, not 'great'.

"We should. It took me thirty minutes to do Leena's hair."

"And an hour to find nice clothes."

"Typical daughters of Hades."

"Why are we holding such a big event for these kids anyway?" I asked, going into Emily's room and sitting on her couch. "I don't remember anyone throwing a party for you and Derek."

"You weren't here," Logan pointed out, coming into the room with Emily.

"Yeah Selena, you were probably in the slammer around that time." Emily smiled.

"Oh ha ha. You're hilarious Em."

"I know."

"To answer your question," Logan said, drawing us out of our banter session. "We're throwing them a party because we always do that. Us La Push people don't get to dress up often, so we like to do this to honor our new brother."

"Oh, thats nice," Emily stated.

"Will there be food?" I asked, rubbing my stomach. Emily glared at me.

"We're getting a new brother and all you can think about is food? Are you serious Leena?"

"Duh."

Then Derek came in. "Guys, come on! Everyone's downstairs!"

"Does dad know?" Emily asked as we walked downstairs.

"No. And no one plans on telling him. Mom doesn't know either, she just think's it's our friends birthday, so they went out."

"Lovely," I snorted. "A pack of werewolfs, their imprints, and two half-goddess freaks. This is just going to go perfect!"

"Don't jinx it!" Logan hissed as we walked in. Everyone was talking and socializing, and when I say everyone, I mean _everyone. _Emily, Sam, Paul, Jared, Kim, Quil, Claire, Jacob, his new 'friend' Bella Swan, Old Quil, and Billy Black. There were also the new ones; Harry Clearwater, Sue Clearwater, Leah Clearwater (who was avoiding Sam and everyone else) and...

"Emily," I hissed, pulling her behind a plant.

"Leena, if this is your idea of a disguise, it's a really bad one," Emily whispered, tugging a a leaf.

"Who's he?" I asked, pointing to the boy with shaggy black hair, a deep tan, and sparkling black eyes. He was smiling and laughing with his parents and Billy while he stood next to Leah.

"That's Seth. Why?" She asked. Then she looked at my face.

"No Leena!" She groaned.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"I know that look."

"What look?"

"You have a crush on him."

"What....I....no way!"

"Yes way!"

"Okay, maybe a little..."

"Or a lot..."

"....shut the Hades up."

"Leena!" Emily pretended to be offended. "Don't take our fathers name in vain!"

"What do I do?" I asked. Usually I knew exactly what to do, but this guy didn't seem like the rest...

"Talk to him." Emily said it as if saying, "Um, yes, that unicorn _does _have a tail."

"But..."

"Since when do you feel insecure about boys?"

"Emily-," I was cut off when Derek shouted, "QUIET!"

Everyone shut up and looked at him. I thought he was going to propose a toast until he said, "Where are Emily and Selena?!" He sounded pissed.

Everyone loked around, and me and Emily slowly walked out from behind the plant.

"Do you even know..." Derek glared at us.

I didn't know what he was mad about, and apparently, Emily didn't either by the look on her face.

"Derek...man..." Everyone was looking at Emily while she talked, including Seth. I felt jeolus "Uh...you know...that color on you really brings out your complexion, and it really makes your eyes, ya know, pop."

Derek clenched a phone in his hand. "The principle just called..."

"Oh crap!"I said, slowly backing away towards the stairs. "They finally figured out that it was me who hotwired the school lunch system, didn't they? Look, I'm sorry, but I am _not _eating beans for the rest of my life!"

"You did that?" Emily asked, astouded.

"Are you really surprised?"

"No."

"No, your principle just called. He said you've both had dentention for the past two weeks. Leena, what did you _do_?!"

"Um, Derek? I actully did something this time." Emily looked at me nervously. "These two girls, Lauren and Stacey were being....well, you know. I couldn't take it. I called Lauren some bad names in Greek, and Leena helped me come up with some that I forgot. But, uh, I didn't know our teacher could speak Greek..."

At that point, I looked at Emily really seriously. Everyone was watching, and I think they thought I was going to say something serious. Instead, I said, "Did you ever know...that you're my hero?" I started singing it while Emily groaned. "You're everything I would like to beeeee!"

"Can I ask you somthing?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I would date Taylor Lautner," I said.

"I mean something that won't scar me for life."

"Oh. Go ahead."

Derek took a deep breath. "Can we just ignore this until tomorrow, when there won't be witnesses when I kill you?"

"Sure!" Emily said. "We could ignore it forever if you want..."

"No, I-,"

"LETS PARTY!" Paul and Jared shouted enthusiasticly.

________________________________________________________

That night, the boys were out cold, so Emily and I spent the night on the couch.

"Did you ever talk to Seth?" Emily asked, pounding her pillow.

"Um...in my head, I asked him out and we got married." I ignored Emily's stares as I tied my hair into a high ponytail.

"Thats just....creepy. And stalkerish. You've got the lovebug bad."

"Lets just go to bed," I grumbled, turning out the light and going under the covers. Our couch was huge, so we each had plenty of room.

"'Night," Emily said.

"'Night," I replied.

Have you ever done that thing, where you're lying in the darkness for hours, and you start thinking of all the scary movies you've ever seen? And then you get really freaked out, and every noise you hear seems to make you want to run and hide? Thats how I feel now.

So you can imagine my reaction when a huge hand about the size of a cyclops' covers my mouth and I open my eyes to see Luke smiled coldy at us, holding Backbiter and a sheild.


	12. Luke's Head on a Golden Platter

**AN: Sorry this toke so long!!! All my connections to the outside world were cut of a while!! And school started!!**

**Anyway hope you like the chapter!!

* * *

**

Have you ever had one of those dreams where all you want to do is wake up, because you have that terrible feeling that someone you know is in trouble, either in you're dream or reality? Well that's how I felt.

But you see I'm a really heavy sleeper. I've slept through thunderstorms, New Year's Eve parties, and Sweet Sixteen's.

So naturally I wouldn't automatically wake up when someone kicks me in the stomach, right? Wrong.

To bad when I woke up I was in a nightmare much worse than anything my imagination could come up with…

Luke and Selena were making out!!!!

Nah, just kidding! (AN: I bet my ickle, weird co-author wished it was true though)

Selena was actually having her mouth duck taped by the one and only… Scarfaced reject of Camp Half-Blood! Anyone know who I'm talking about? … You got it! Luke! Yay!! …Wait is that a good thing or a bad thing?

Hm…

OH… MY… HADES… LUKE'S HERE!!!!! See this is why Leena's the warrior and I'm the archer.

Obviously, Luke didn't know I was awake. So I tried to come up with a plan… A plan that didn't involve anyone getting hurt…

Let's see options…?

Scream – that would most likely wake up our brothers and they could tear Luke shred the shred. I kind of like this plan.

Kick Luke in the… well you know… - I got to admit I really like this plan too.

Call Thalia, Percy, Nico, and Annabeth from my cell which was in my pocket – Well I should have done that by now.

Which plan to go with… I guess I'll go with number 3, since mom and dad aren't home at the moment.

So I dial, they answered, they heard Luke lecturing Leena, and Nico was… well he was, to say the least, pissed.

So I waited the longest 5 minutes of my life. And in the meantime I got to listen to Luke kitting on my sister… Great.

Luckily, she already had a love interest. I said a silent thanks to Aphrodite and promised to do her a favor. I really hope she gets about it.

Thankfully, the Calvary arrived and Luke outnumbered, it was like 10 to 1 (the boys woke up when Nico busted our door open). And sadly, Luke wasn't an idiot and snuck out when our friends and our brother started fighting. Derek and Nico were fighting about our safety, Percy and Annabeth were fighting because he didn't want her to fight Luke, and Thalia and the other guys were just glaring at each other.

Since Luke was gone, I un-duck taped Leena and untied her. Then we both stood in front of the group before us, hands on our hips and scowls.

Only problem… they didn't see us.

"SHUT UP!!" I finally shouted. "We just practically hand you Luke's head on a golden platter and you let him slip away!! Are you guys idiots or something?"

Nico glared, "It's not _our_ fault. If your 'brothers' hadn't interrupted we'd have Luke by now."

"You could have picked the lock instead of breaking our door!! You're just lucky our parents aren't home," Leena glared right back at Nico.

We both saw Derek and Sam smirk.

"This is your fault too!"

"How is it our fault? We didn't do anything?" Derek said.

"Exactly!" Selena and I said together. And with that we went upstairs slamming the doors behind us.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey, Em, what are you doing up so late?"

"We had a run in with Luke."

Beckendorf's face twisted in concern, "Really? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, but it's weird that he was able to find us, that's all."

Something glowed behind me, "Emily, darling."

I must have looked confused because Beckendorf said, "It's Aphrodite."

"Oh, well I talk to you later then, ok?"

"Sure. Love you and keep safe."

"You too, bye."

I logged out of Skype.

"I'm here to collect, darling."

"Can you stop calling me darling? It's really annoying."

"Well, then, I'll get straight to the point. I want you boyfriend."

For the rest of the week I didn't talk to Selena. And for every day I didn't talk to her she talked to me less and less.

Currently, we haven't said a word to each other in 3 days.

I completely erased her from my life. I don't sit with her in class or at lunch, I deleted her from all of my contacts, and I got a padlock for my closet.

I hated her.

Well… hate _is_ a strong word…

She didn't even really know what she did wrong. She didn't know that she was indirectly the reason I had to break up with my boyfriend. Or that I no longer hung out with her because she talked about Seth.

Nico and Percy knew something was wrong but Thalia and Annabeth kept them from asking.

I debated whether or not to tell them but I decided against it. Knowing Nico and Selena they'd probably march up to Olympus and beat the girly-ness right out of Aphrodite.

Derek and Logan had tried to get me to talk about it but they soon realized it was useless.

For the first time in my life, I was alone.

I had my headphones on listening to Teardrops on My Guitar by Taylor Swift when Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Leena, Derek, and Logan busted into my room.

"I know what's wrong with you," Nico announced. "You and Beckendorf broke up."

I clapped twice and said in monotone, "Bravo."

"Why are you so upset you broke it off with him, not the other way around," Selena said.

"Point?"

"Why'd you brake up with him if you still like him?" Leena asked.

"Because."

"Because why?" Leena pressed.

"None of your business."

"Yes, it is, because for some weird reason you seem to be taking it out on me!"

"It's not just that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's everything!" I shouted. "It's about me getting you out of trouble because you did something stupid, me wasting my weekends because you're heartbroken over a guy you dated for like a day, and me always being the perfect sister! Lending you clothes, giving you advice, always helping you, and praying to the Gods for you!"

"Why are you acting like I'm some huge burden of you?"

"Because you are, now all of you get out!"

I shoved all of them out of my room.

"Is that it or is there more?"

And as I was slamming the door in her face…

I said…

"You ruined my life…

I hate you."

* * *

**AN: Oh, drama!!! Since it's been forever I thought this chapter should be kind of long-ish…**

**Review!!!**


	13. Making Bets With The Lord Of The Dead

Oh, yes, how I do wish I could make out with Luke...Coco, you almost made dreams come true. Anyway, my co-writer left me with some wonderful dramatic stuff, so I'll get to it. Happy Reading!

~Hayden

_______________________________________________________________________

Selena's P.O.V.

I have to say, I was depressed. I mean, I had know that Emily was depressed and all, but whenever I'm upset I want to be left alone. So I figured Emily was the same. But now that she had practictlly implied that she hates me, I was depressed. That was, until, I had an idea.

Dad and Logan went to bed early, Emily was shut up in her room, and Derek was out running patrol with Jared and Quil. My plan was going perfectly.

It was almost ten, and the house was dark since it was pitch black outside. I made my way into the kitchen where mom was sitting at the table, eating a slice of pie and reading Jane Austen.

"Mom?" I asked, edging my way into the kitchen.

Mom looked up, smiling slightly. "Hey Leena. What do you need?" She asked.

I pulled out a chair and sat down beside her. Apparently she knew me too well, because she sat down her book and started rubbing her head.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. Well, not yet anyway."

Mom looked at me. "Just spit it out."

I bit my lip. "I uh...uh..." This was so hard for me to say! "I want to...uh...go and see...Dad."

"Okay. He's sleeping,ut as long as he pays for whatever you most likely destroyed, I'm okay with it."

"Er...not that dad."

Mom stopped rubbing her head and sat straight up, staring at me. "Excuse me? It's not his time for you guys yet."

"No! No, no, no, no, no. 's about Emily. I think I might help her if I went and saw him."

Mom looked at me for a long time.. "Whatever it is, I don't want to know. But I'll call the school and tell them you won't be coming. And I want you=2 0back by tomorrow."

"That's perfect! And could you make sure that dad's out of the house? Thanks!" I never even let her answer. I just gave her a peck on the cheek and darted upstairs to start packing. I'd leave in a few hours.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you dear," the old lay said as I helped her out of Charon's boat. Her hand was hard to hold since she was a ghost, but since I was a daughter of Hades I could. After she was done, I waved to Charon and walked with the other silent passengers to their destination. The old lady rattled on and on until I left them nd went on to the palace. I entered it and skipped my room, Nico's, Emily's, and stopped when I got at Dad's study room, where he basiclly just liked to eat alone.

I knocked on the door, and Dad's voice shouted angerily, "I already told you you're not getting an italian suit like Charon's, Dodds!"

I opened the door and poked my head in. There was Dad and all his freaky glory, sitting behind a desk with macaroni and cheese in front of him. Very godlike, if you ask me.

"It's not Dodds, it's me," I said, stepping in the room. Dad's head looked up and his forked dropped in the macaroni. Nice to see you to, Daddy!

"Selena!" He said, straightning up in his chair, saying my name. He was the only person I knew besides Em who didn't call me Leena. And20honestly, I hated when he did.

"Hades," I said, being formal.

"I wasn't expecting you. Maybe Emily, but not you."

"Yeah, I'm kinda hoping it would have been Emily too."

His head nodded towards a seat in front of his desk. "Have a seat."

"I'm not here to stay. Emily is depressed, and she broke up with Beckendorf. The only person I know who really wouldn't want Beckendorf in Emily's life is you."

Dad's eyes flashed. "Are you implying that I made that boy break up with my daughter to cause her pain?"

"I don't know what your intentions were, but I know you're afraid of losing your little girl. My half-sister died, you, me and Nico never really had a relationship, and she's the only one you have left. And I know that if for one second you thought you were going to lose Em because of a boy, you would do anything to make sure that you didn't lose her. Even if that meant pushing her into a depression. So I'm betting ten bucks that you called Aphrodite and made her do this."

Dad stood up and pulled out his cell phone all while glaring at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Calling my nephew." Hades held the phone to his ear until someone eventually picked up. "Hermes? It's Hades. Could you send Aphrodite down to see me? Selena's wanting to talk to your sister. She will? Thank you." As soon as Hades hung=2 0up the phone, a bright light lit the room, and Aphrodite appeared.

"Hello, your Deathly-ness. Would you like me to kill some innocent soul today?" She asked, turning her nose up slightly.

"No thank you, Miss. Ego, I just want to prove something to my daughter."

"Spit it out."

"Please tell her that you did NOT break up Emily and Beckendorf."

Aphrodite didn't say anything, besdies turning up her nose.

I turned in triumph at my dad. "Well, than Mr. I want to ruin my daughter's life because I'm an overprotctive physo. Take that."

Hades mouth dropped. He looked speechless. But instead of being mad at me, he was mad at Aphrodite.

"Why would you do that, Aphrodite?!"

"Why do you have to be so gross?!"

"You broke up my daughhter and her boyfriend for no specific reason?!"

"She promised me whatever I wanted!"

"When?"

"When Luke was in their house trying to kill them."

Oh. Crap. That made sense.

Now I know why she was mad at me. She had promised anything to Aphrodite to save my life. And that thing just so happened to be Beckendorf.

Hades was right in the middle of insulting Aphrodite when I walked up, took my dad's dinner, and spilled it all over Aphrodite outfit.

Usually I would've punched the person. But I knew this was much worse. There was a flash behind us.

Persephone smiled, holding a camera. "That's going in the family picture book," she sighed. I actully smiled at her.

She sighed again and the camera poofed into thin air. She grabbed my jacket and tossed it to me. "Come on Leena, let's go."

I waited till we were out of the room to ask, "Where are we going?"

"To your little camp. We're going to find her boyfriend."

______________________________________________________________________

Beckendorf and I stood outside Emily's door. I could hear her music from her stereos playing something sad.

"Leena, she's mad at me. I don't know..." Beckendorf was huge, like two feet taller then me, but Emily was taller then I was so that wasn't a problem. His ripped arm was waiting on the doorknob.

"Dude," I said. "You work in forges, you kill monsters, you dealt with your ex, Silena, and your afraid of Emily?" I slapped his arm. "Get a grip and be a man. She's made at me, not you."

He smiled at me. "Thanks."

I just pointed to the door again and again, but he knew me well enough to know we were cool.

"He knocked on the door.

"Go AWAY! I told you I'm not hungry Derek!" Beckendorf looked shocked, but I just laughed. The mental image alone of Dereck actully offering to share some of the food in the house was hilarious.

"It's not Derek, it's me." Beckendorf opened the door and stepped in. Emily's jaw dropped as she looked at him, and she quickly turned off her stereo.

"I come bearing gifts," he offered, holding up a bag of gummy worms and cinnimon hearts. Emily's favriotes.

Without a word, I turned and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

I went in my room and sat on my couch, listening to Salvation by The New Addiction on my stereo. Then I remembered something.

"Crap," I muttered. "I owe Hades ten bucks."


	14. Everything's Perfect So What's Wrong?

**AN: Sorry it took me so long! I had a lot of technical difficulties. Anyway, school also got in the way. And we only got like 3 reviews for the last chapter! THREE!!! NOT COOL!!!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to the release of Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief movie.**

**-Coco**

**On with the story!**

* * *

"I don't get it!!! After everything I went through to get him he you dump him!!!! What is freaking wrong with you?!?!?!" Selena shouted at me.

"Because Derek and I had a talk and I'm supposed to be with someone else. So are you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean imprinting. Derek and Logan didn't tell us about it before because it wasn't important before but Embry imprinted me."

"Who's Embry?"

"Good question… Well we get to go on a three couple date tonight."

"Three couple?" she questioned.

"Yeah, Embry and I, Sam and Emily, and Jared and Kim," I explained.

"Okay… Can I come? I want to make sure he's right for you."

"Oh my gods, you're turning into Nico."

"What?!"

"You're being soooo overprotective."

"Shut up."

"I'll see if I can find you a date, okay?"

"Wicked. Ok, now what is imprinting?"

"Ok well it's…"

"NO!!!! I AM NOT WEARING THAT!!!"

"Em, come on you need to look pretty!"

"I don't care! I'd rather die than wear that!"

Selena was holding up a hot pink dress that you would wear to go clubbing, and she expected me to wear on the date.

"Come on!" Selena shouted.

"He imprinted me, Selena. He's going to love me no matter what," I sighed.

"Yeah? So? That doesn't mean you should put out an effort!"

"Please just back off. I don't even know if he's my type. Besides, I don't know if I even want a boyfriend. Not after everything that happened with Beckendorf."

"Like you said, he imprinted you. There's no choice."

"There's always a choice," I replied darkly.

"Whatever. Just help me with my hair. You always straighten it so much faster and you never burn me," she said on her way to the bathroom.

I followed, "Sure, no problem. That's what sisters are for."

It took about 10 minutes to straighten Selena's hair and then we went to get dressed.

"I got a text from Nico," Selena said, coming into my room wearing dark skinny jeans and a Aeropostle t-shirt.

"Okay, so what does he want?" I asked. Looking at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a Hot Topic t-shirt with black jeans.

"He wants to hang out."

"So just tell him we're go out on dates."

"Are you kidding me? Remember what he did when he found out about you and Beckendorf. I thought he was going to kill him."

"Well then lie."

Selena gasped. "What? Did I just her Little-Miss. Perfect l me to lie?"

"Oh shut up!" I said starting to laugh.

Soon Selena and I are rolling on the ground laughing.

"Emily! Selena! They're here!" Derek shouted from downstairs.

"Okay," we shouted back.

"Well you ready?" I asked Selena calming down.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Selena said.

"You're actually nervous aren't you? I've never seen you like this."

"Well he seems so nice and he really cute. I just don't want to mess this up."

"Don't worry. It's one date. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"Let's go. We don't want to keep them waiting." Selena said, grabbing her purse.

Everything was going great. Selena and Seth were talking. Jared and Kim were smiling at each other, and Sam and Emily were kissing,

Embry and I were okay. He was sweet and funny, but he wasn't Beckendorf. And he definitely wasn't a half-blood.

So why did I feel like something was wrong?

"Um… Can you excuse me for a second," I asked Embry. I went over to Selena and poked her in the back.

"What?" she asked.

"We need to talk."

"Okay," she said getting up, "be right back, Seth."

We walked into the girl's bathroom.

"Hey, do you feel anything?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you _feel_ anything?"

"Oh… Not really."

"You've be preoccupied haven't you?"

"A little."

"Do you have any weapons?"

"I don't think so… I think I left them in my backpack."

"Great. Now if anything is wrong we have no way of defending ourselves." I said sarcastically.

"Yes, we only have four werewolves that can only be killed by vampires. We are completely helpless."

"Well you know what -" I started, but I was cut off by the door flying open.

Then the lights went out.**

* * *

**

**Well I hoped you liked the chapter. Remember review more. I hope everyone's going to see the movie!!! Me and my friend's are making shirts for it!!**

**-Coco**


	15. VampireSnakePuppyMonkey Thing

**Thanks for the reviews...and sorry it took so long. A lot of drama at the end of the school year...oh joy. **

**~Hayden **

Selena's P.O.V.

"Um, Emily?"

"Selena?" I moved toward her voice.

"There's no light."

"No duh."

"I want my mommy. Will you hold my hand?" I asked, standing next to her now.

"Selena! There could be some mass-murderer in here, and you're making jokes!"

"...But that's how I roll, Em-swizzle!" I couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.

She sighed like normal and smacked me on the head.

"Ow! Why'd you do that?"

"GROW UP!"

"Ew. That's no fun."

Just then there was a slithering noise coming from the floor to left of us. I reached for my back-pocket where I usually kept my key that turned into a sword, but then remembered that I hadn't brought any weapons. So I nervously started twisting my emerald class ring on my right hand, which unfortunately, was only a ring.

"Okay," Emily muttered. "There's a window right behind us. On the count of three, we make a break for it. One."

"But, Em! We can't just ditch our dates!"

"We can if we want to live. Two."

I got ready to run.

"THREE!" Emily shouted just as some huge snake-like creature lunged at us. I ran to the window and opened it while Emily distracted it. She ducked under a sink and made the

snake lunge at her, moving at the last minute so it hit the mirror.

"Emily!" I said, already having one leg out the window. "Move!"

She followed as we climbed out the window, but I could tell that that wasn't it. The snake hissed from in the building, and it was close to the window.

"Run!" Emily said, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the woods. We ran for a long time, never looking back until we found a ravine and hid under a rock that hung over it.

Then it started to rain.

"Go figure," Emily muttered, while I just day-dreamed about Seth.

"I mean, did you see the way he flipped his hair? Did you see that? And those smokey eyes..."

"Selena, we're being chased by some deadly snake with fangs larger then our hands and poisoned scales. This isn't the time."

"Wait, I didn't see any of that."

"How could you not? It was obvious. Maybe you were too busy thinking about Seth."

"No. I would have noticed."

Before she could say anything else, something pounded over our heads. Then rain started to fall, with lightning lighting up the forest.

"Well, isn't that lovely," I said. "We're in the middle of a forest in the middle of a lightning storm with thunder with no cell service and no one knows where we are," I said, checking

my phone. "We're screwed."

"Look, we can't be that far from the restaurant, right? We can just go back the way we came."

"Okay," I said, willing to do anything. It was freezing and I was in a t-shirt and jeans. I would do anything to get out of here.

We went back the way we thought was the right direction, but when we got a a very fast moving river with a creepy old three-story house on the side, it was obvious that we

were lost.

"Um..." Emily said, squinting through the rain. "Want to try the house?"

I pushed wet hair back from my face. "That's exactly what we're not supposed to do, Emily. In the scary movies, there's always some stupid girl lost in the woods during a storm. And she sees a creepy abandoned house, and thinks, 'I'm soaking and at least I won't get anymore cold in there', so she goes in the house and ta-da! Something eats her head

off."

"Yes, but in our case, there are two stupid girls!"

"You can go in. I'm going to see if I an find any service in a cliff or something."

"Fine. At least I'll be warm while you're walking around in the rain."

"Fine." I started walking down beside the river. I could hear Emily hesitating, then heard her footsteps fade and a door slam shut.

The minute the door shut, I felt really bad. Not just guilty, but like I shouldn't be walking around. It's dangerous, not only because I'm a half-blood, but also because it's the middle

of the storm.

I immediately turned around to walk back, only to see the snake. Now I saw what she was talking about; the scales were dripping and sizzling with green and purple poison, and

when it hissed, it showed a mouth full of fangs and rows of sharp teeth. Not to mention the creepy red eyes made it look like a vampire.

"Okay," I whispered. "Nice vampire-snake-puppy-monkey thing,"

It made a type of growling noise, a snakes from all over started coming towards me; they came from the river, the trees, the ground. And if you didn't know this, I'm terrified if

snakes. Terrified. So I'm pretty sure that girlish, high-pitched scream was me.

They wrapped around my ankles and pulled me to the ground. They started wriggling all over me, like they were trying to pull me in the ground, with the big snake circling me. When the big snake came near my feet, I broke away from the snakes around my legs and kicked it square in the face. It pulled back and made a noise, and the other snakes immediately backed off.

I took the chance. I got up and ran as fast as I could back to the house. I ran inside and screamed, "Emily!" But she didn't answer.

I searched the creepy house, all three stories, with it's junk-filled rooms, and creepy bathrooms, and flickering lights. I came across a mirror, and looked at myself. I looked terrible;

I was breathing hard, my jacket was ripped, my hair was wet, and there were leaves and dirt all over my clothes. I had even cut my forehead in a way only I could probably cut

myself. I remembered seeing stairs going down, so I went back downstairs and looked for the stairs.

It was your average creepy basement, with barely any light and wooden old stairs. The only light came from a tiny window at the top that showed rain and dirt. Then came the

sight of the actual basement.

It looked like one of those old medical rooms. It had all the rusty knives and syringes and the big medical table the was cleaned to the spot. It was completely white, with straps

made to hold people down. I would have screamed and ran, if I hadn't seen a kid in the corner. He was pale with black hair and blue eyes, and looked only about six. No wonder

Emily wasn't in the house. This was getting creepier by the second.

"Hi," I said, my voice shaking, as I made my way towards him. "What's your name?"

He just pointed behind me.

I turned around and saw a big buff guy in a mask, and I only had enough time to scream as he swung a metal bat and it cracked across my head. I fell to the floor and held my head, praying that he hadn't gotten Emily. Then I blacked out.

**DUN DUN DUN! Please review! **

**~Hayden**


	16. And I'm the stupid one!

**Hey everyone, thanks for all the reviews . **

**Sorry, Hayden, but I'm going to be poking some fun at Selena . Hope you don't mind. ****J**

**-Coco**

* * *

"I am not the stupid one. She's the one most likely to get hit by a parked car!" I mumbled trudging through the forest trying to retrace my steps.

I stopped mid-step, thinking I heard someone call my name, but little miss genius Selena would never call for my help. I mean if that had been her she'd still be running anyway. So it wouldn't matter if -

Wait, I _did _hear the door to that creepy house slam shut. Want if she thought that was me… No, she still wouldn't have gone into the house. Even she isn't that stupid… Is she?

HOLY CRAP! She probably went into the house! Trying to run away from the snake thinking I was in there!

… And she thinks _I'm _the stupid one?

I ran as fast as I could back to the house. But of course I tripped. And possibly broke my ankle.

Checking my cell phone I used a tree to support me while I got up. I had a weak signal, one bar, but it would have to do. I dialed Nico's numbered and waited.

It rang three times when he finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"Nico? It's Emily. We have a problem."

"What?"

"Nico? Can you hear me?"

"Em - where are - can you hear - hello?"

"Nico? Please just listen! Go get our other brothers! Go get Derek and Logan!"

"Go get - why? - Derek - can't help - where"

"Nico, just get them! There's a monster after us!"

"Monster? - How - what - is it - Where - weapons?"

Then the signal died completely.

"Great," I said shoving my phone back into my pocket.

Suddenly a tree fell down about a mile or two in front of me.

"Who would be out here in the woods this late at night?", I thought traveling toward the noise.

Something rustled the leaves behind me and I stopped and listened. I stayed still for about 10 minutes then I continued on my voyage to discover the source of the noise.

More leaves rustled behind me and I stopped once again. This time I noticed a pretty large branch on the ground behind a tree and quickly ran, grabbed the branch, and hid behind the tree.

Whatever had been following me began to creep around the tree, and when a saw a black nose of an animal I swung the branch as hard as I could. The animal feel to the ground and I came out from behind the tree.

It looked like a giant wolf. And then I remembered. Our dates were werewolves and we had been gone for about an hour. They must have followed my scent.

Suddenly I was on the ground, a second werewolf was on top of me, growling. Then recognizing me, it got off and went behind a tree. In a minute out came Seth.

He helped Embry up, who I guess transformed back into human form after I hit him. And he was slowly becoming conscious again.

"Sorry, Embry, I didn't know it was you!" I said rushing over to making sure he was okay.

"Relax, I'm a werewolf. Nothing can hurt me," he replied smiling.

I rolled my eyes and started walking forward again.

"Hey, Emily, wait!" Embry called as he trotted to catch up to me. "Where Selena?"

"Um… I'm actually looking for her… I thought I heard someone scream my name earlier, and I heard a tree fall pretty close to here."

"What's up?" Embry said walking up to us.

"What's up? Your girlfriend lost my girlfriend!" Seth said pushing past Embry.

"Hey," he said, grabbing Seth arm, "it's not her fault. Let's face it. Your girlfriend isn't exactly a good listener or well-behaved."

"What was that?" Seth asked, shoving Embry.

Embry shoved back and soon the two boys were on the ground wrestling.

"You guys stop it!" I shouted trying to pry them off each other. But all that did was get me launched into a tree by Seth, which of course only made Embry ten times as pissed.

After about ten minutes I give up on them and push ahead to go find Selena. It takes about fifteen more minutes until a reach a small clearing, that I'm sure I haven't passed before.

Now as a half-blood you're trained not to go and run into a situation that could easily be a trap, but I saw a small child in the clearing and all I could think about was Nico. All I saw while I was looking at him was Nico before Percy had helped him. Before he agreed to stay at camp. All alone with no one to care for him.

I ran out into the clearing without a second thought. Once I knelt down beside the child, I could tell something was wrong. When I turned him to face me there was regret and sorrow in his eyes.

Confused I looked around and then I saw him. He was standing at the mouth of the clearing, and he had Selena tied up behind him.

I heard a faint whisper of "I'm sorry" before I hit the ground.

As I slowly regained consciousness, I became aware of my surroundings. I was in a dimly lit room and I was strapped down to the bed.

The door opened and in walked the man who was responsible for my being here.

"Where's my sister? What have you done to her?" I asked glaring at him.

The only response I receive is a short, gruff laugh. I grit my teeth to prevent from using the colorful vocabulary I seemed to have received from Selena all these years.

Selena… wherever this mad-man has her I hope she okay. I pray to the gods that if I am unable to make it out alive that her life be spared.

The door opens once again, but this time it's the boy. He simply hands the man a note and leaves. It seems his sorrow at the clearing doesn't mean much, because he doesn't look back in remorse or even pity.

He the real reason I am here. If I didn't have a soft spot for kids I would have used the rest of my energy hating him, wishing him ill, or planning on ways of making his life miserable from the moment he enters the Underworld.

"Lucky for you my mother wants you alive," said the man.

"Aw, isn't that sad. Someone still lives their mommy," I said smirk as his cheeks turn slightly pink.

But my victory is short lived and I gasp in pain as he slammed his fist down into my stomach.

"Ponos, darling, I thought I said I wanted both prisoners alive," said a mesmerizing voice.

A woman walked in and I recognized her straight away.

Eris.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked the chapter. It's slightly longer than my usual chapters, so please review.**

**In case you didn't know, Eris is goddess of discord and chaos. Ponos, her son, is the god of hardships, toil, and labor.**


	17. My Big Fat Greek Wedding In Spain

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, and waiting while I daydream about Luke...luckily, I just got the Lightning Thief movie, so now I can spend every waking moment watching his extremely hot body...**sigh** **

**XD **

**~Hayden **

Leena's P.O.V.

I sat in the corner of a bare room with rotting wooden floors and peeling walls, listening to the raging storm outside as a tree branch scratched the only window in the room. The look on Emily's face when she had been caught by Ponos was pure terror. I felt so bad. This was all my fault.

I could hear footsteps approach the door and heard soft voices mumbling outside. I clenched my fists, wishing I had a weapon to get ready to swing. The door opened and in came a beautiful blond woman in a white dress. Ponos was holding the door open and glaring at me.

"Hello, darling," Eris said, putting her perfectly manicured hands on her hips.

"Darling is it? You'll be regretting that one once we start talking," I snorted, but the effort to talk made the back of my head pound. There was a huge knot on the back of my head where Ponos had slammed the metal baseball bat into my head. After that, when he had taken me to this little room after he tricked Emily, me and him got to know each other real well. A few hits, each of us slapped a few times, and plenty of kicks when I fell.

"You are in no place to be making threats, Selena," Eris said, shutting the door.

"Leena," I said, knowing she was right.

"That wasn't so hard of an effort to make, was it?" Eris smiled. I didn't say anything.

"So you've met my son, Ponos. I'm afraid I'll have to apologize on his behalf. He can be a little..."

"Rude? Violent? Insane? Of course not. We're actually planning on going to Homecoming together, and when we get married, it'll be a beach front wedding in Spain. The colors will be white and blue for Greece, if you want to coordinate."

She smirked, looking at me. "I heard that you had a wonderful sense of humor. I was looking forward to experiencing it first-hand," she said. "Of course, you're nothing like your sister. She's got more of a higher sense of moral."

"Are you saying something about my self-confidence? I'm a very confident person," I said.

"You shouldn't be with the way you look," she smirked. Dude! WTF? I thought she was trying to be nice! "So unlike your sister. You're like athletes foot...must be dealt with directly and quickly."

"Wow. Did you have to use such a disgusting analogy?"

"No, but it got my point across. But your sister...at first, I thought if you were out of the way, she could have so much more potential. You know how you always drag her down and everything, but then I realized that if I had you both, my job to take down the gods would be so much easier."

"What? You're expecting us to work with you to help bring down the gods? Insanity must run in the family." I shuddered.

"I didn't finish my offer yet, dear," Eris said, conjuring a magical chair and sitting down elegantly, crossing her ankles. "You see, Lord Kronos recently taught me a new sort of...magic. It's where you pull demon souls from the Underworld that are condemned to the Fields Of Punishment."

I started to wonder if my dad knew about this. And what he would do if he found out.

"I sort of...harness that soul, and bind it to one like a demigod. It ultimately creates a powerful demon/half-blood, that can possess power beyond those that you have ever imagined. And think, two daughters of Hades? A very powerful god, bound to angry souls? Can you even begin to imagine how much power you could wield before the gods?"

I started to shake my head. There was no way.

"What do you say, Leena, Daughter of Hades? Do you accept my offer? I would have choose Percy Jackson, or Thalia Grace, but you and Emily were the easiest targets. So? What say you?"

"I say that you should rot in hell, and I hope my father gives you the worst punishment imaginable," I spat, standing up.

Eris stood up as well. "That's a pity," she said, tilting her head to the side. "Luckily, I wasn't really ever going to give you a choice. Ponos?" She called, and Ponos entered the room. "Get Selena to the clearing by as painful means as possible. I'll go talk to Emily." She said, stalking out of the room.

_Wow, _I thought as Ponos stomped towards me, hatred clear in his eyes. _This is going to be an epic fail. _

It turns out that this magic that Eris possesses works best in direct moonlight, so we were brought to a clearing in the dead of night. Eris kept a tight hold on Emily, and I felt terrible as Emily kept telling Eris to let us go. At least she was putting up a fight. I was just walking along, afraid of what Ponos might do if dared defy him.

Eris choose me to go first, and I noticed another man like Ponos held Emily while I was led to the center of the clearing. Ponos and Eris stood in front of me, and one second I was just standing there, and the next I was on the ground screaming as they held their palms toward me but not touching me. The pain was so unbearable, like I was being torn apart from the inside out, and was being lit on fire.

"Selena!" Emily screamed, struggling against the man. "Stop it!" She shouted at Eris. "Stop! You're hurting her!"

Eris didn't even glance at her.

"Please," Emily begged. "Take me! Just stop! I'll do it, I promise!"

As soon as she finished her sentence, a large horse-like creature launched itself out of the forest, landing on Eris. It looked like a big black wolf, and it closed its jaws around her arm.

Eris snarled and put the wolf in a headlock, and then the wolf snapped her arm off completely. Ponos launched himself at the wolf, flinging it into a tree, but four more had already came into the clearing. A fifth took down the man holding Emily, and I thought I saw her mouth _Embry. _

She ran over to me, helping me into a sitting position as the wolves chased the goddess and her sons into the forest. She kept asking me questions, but I couldn't hear her straight. I felt like my entire body was on fire, even if Eris and Ponos had stopped.

Then Sam, Derek, Embry, Paul, and Jared were in the clearing, with Embry putting his arm around Emily's shoulders and fussing over her health. Sam helped me stand up, but I still couldn't understand, or focus on what anyone was saying. Then they seemed to agree on something. Sam grabbed one of my arms, Derek the other with Embry still holding Emily, and we walked out of the

forest.

Even after a few days, I still couldn't get over it.

The pain had faded, but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't talk to Seth, or Sam, or even Mom. I couldn't sleep at night, and wouldn't eat. At this point, the last thing I had ate was an apple about two and a half days ago. Anytime I got hungry I would just drink water. I knew Emily was worried, because each day she would bring up two plates of dinner, and she would eat hers, while I just drank water. I heard her talking on the phone to our real Dad one day, sounding upset.

"No Dad, she still won't eat. I don't know what to do." I'm not sure what it was. Maybe it was the fact that the wolves had killed Ponos and the other man, but Eris and the child had escaped. Or maybe I had been seriously emotionally hurt by Eris. I knew I had lost all humor, and that's really what sent

Emily had told me that there was a meeting between the twelve Olympus gods soon, and she figured that Me, her, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia would all go to report what happened. I didn't have to say anything, I just had to stand there and look pretty. I probably wouldn't be able to do even that, considering I had lost so much weight by not eating. Dad was bound to notice and say something.

I didn't want to go, but Emily and Nico insisted. The dragged me out to a car, insisted we were going to drive the entire way to spend family time. So when we were in Ohio after hours of driving behind Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia, you can imagine how we felt when a hellhound ran in front of our car and Nico drove into a rock in the middle of the night.

**Tada! I hope you like it...please review! **

**~Hayden**


End file.
